<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dream Team System by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373781">The Dream Team System</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dream Team DID System [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alters, Clay | Dream has DID, Coconscious, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Panic, Switching, The Dream Team is a DID System, partial reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dream Team' is a phrase used to refer to a group of the best possible people.</p><p>'Dream Team' as a name is used to refer to the DID system that consists of Dream, Clay, and a variety of other alters.</p><p>And now, 'Dream Team' as a trend is suddenly being used to refer to Dream, George, and Sapnap after Clay slips up on stream. He's regretting that. And maybe panicking as well.</p><p>-</p><p>Or: The Dream Team is a DID system. George and Sapnap are supportive friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dream Team DID System [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dream Team System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warnings: switching/coconsciousness/blending, brief panic, brief breathing struggles, mentions of PTSD/alter dormancy/childhood trauma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an accident. Clay had referred to the system once on stream as the Dream Team, and a day later it was blowing up on social media. He hadn’t even noticed the slip.</p><p>He woke calm, but the moment he checked his phone, instant panic flowed through him. He sat up quickly, trying to figure out how people had found out, who in the system had slipped up, which of their friends betrayed them.</p><p>When he sees #dreamteam trending, he immediately calls George, searching for some form of clarity.</p><p>"George," he chokes out, short of breath, "George- what?"</p><p>"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?"</p><p>"George,” he gets out, beginning to fully panic. His vision is tunneling, worse case scenarios crashing into him from all angles.</p><p>"Hey. It's going to be okay. Can you take some deep breaths?"</p><p>Clay wheezes, but nods and tries to do so. The breathes are painful and gasping, but he gets through it, and the hyperventilating fades.</p><p>"Why, why is Dream Team trending?" he asks, "did someone- did someone-"</p><p>"Oh hey, no," George says, "slow down, slow down."</p><p>Clay doesn't want to slow down, he needs answers. But he’s also aware that he’s still panicking and gripping his phone way too hard. He tries to loosen his grip and listen to George. George is safe, George is someone he can trust.</p><p>"Can I- who am I talking to?" George asks.</p><p>"Oh. Right sorry, it's Clay."</p><p>"You're fine, you’re okay, I just wanted to check.</p><p>"Okay, Clay, I promise everything's alright. Things are alright. You were pretty spacey the other day, and mentioned something about the system on stream. All you said was that the Dream Team had been playing Minecraft for a long time. That was it, no other references."</p><p>How the hell is George not understanding how serious this is? Clay named the system live in front of thousands.</p><p>"That doesn't help!" Clay hisses out, "we literally just told everyone about the system."</p><p>"No," George says and Clay doesn't know how he can be this calm, "No, actually all you mentioned was the Dream Team. And turns out, based on those few words the general population's immediate answer isn't 'oh Dream has DID,' it's actually, 'hey Sapnap, George, and Dream have a cool team name.'"</p><p>Clay blinks, processing George’s words.</p><p>"...what?" he finally manages.</p><p>"Clay everyone assumes that the phrase Dream Team refers to Dream, Sapnap, and me, not to your system."</p><p>That… well that actually makes a lot of sense. It’s not exactly like DID is properly represented and the people who even know what it is often have a very misconstrued view of it. Plus, the system knows how to stay secret, how to stay undercover. It’s second nature, a survival mechanism they needed.</p><p>It hasn’t always been a blessing, especially as a child when parts of the system- namely Dream- weren’t allowed to know that they had a whole community living in their head. But at this moment, it helps greatly. Clay allows a sigh of relief.</p><p>"But," George says, "that does mean the phrase- well the fans seem to really like it. And I think it's going to stick around. Is that uh, is that okay with you?"</p><p>Clay considers. Dream Team was the name they had settled on, it was a phrase that encompassed their system.</p><p>It had been his idea actually, when Clay and Dream had first started to reconnect after he woke up from dormancy. Clay had been so lost and confused and Dream floundering with what it meant to have him back.</p><p>Dream had spent years as the host and then suddenly Clay- who was thought to be the original personality- showed up one day, awake and active once more, expecting his life back. Dream, who had been hosting for years, had no reason to comply.</p><p>And Clay- well he was hurt at first. He felt like it was his life, his body and that had taken from him for years.</p><p>Which in a way was and still is true. But it wasn't Dream or anyone else in the system's fault. No one took Clay's life from. Dormancy was a coping mechanism for the trauma a young child had faced.</p><p>It was hard at first, for Clay and Dream to find a balance and settle into co-hosting. It had taken practice, compromises, and sacrifices.</p><p>But they got there.</p><p>Clay wanted to recognize Dream, recognize him for how much he had done for the system, how he had hosted for years, how he had thought he was the only one for so long.</p><p>And with them all finally getting along, settling in, working together after years of conflict, they wanted a name. A name for all of them, together, as a system.</p><p>Dream Team had sounded perfect.</p><p>It still is perfect.</p><p>And now the fans had decided that term meant George, Sapnap, and Dream.</p><p>Or at least the fans concept of Dream. What they saw tended to be a blend of everyone in the system with emphasis on Dream and Clay. They saw the system as a whole, but just the similarities, without their differences, their trauma, the struggles and dissociation.</p><p>What the fans knew as Dream was really a perspective of any alter in the system who enjoyed playing Minecraft and changed themselves just enough on camera to pass off as the same person.</p><p>They were the Dream Team, not George and Sapnap.</p><p>They didn't like it. Dream and Clay didn't like that the fans had taken it, had morphed it into something else because that phrase had meaning to them.</p><p>As much as they loved George and Sapnap, being close friends with someone isn't the same as sharing a body, a mind, a soul, a life. Multiplicity wasn’t something you could fully understand without actually experiencing it.</p><p>"It's- we're- we don't like," a blend of Clay and Dream says. It's a weird mix, them mashing up against one another uncomfortably. Dream takes a step back, so that they're coconscious but not on top of each other.</p><p>"Dreams cocon," Clay says. "It's uh- it's like- like, that phrase is, it's our system, y'know?"</p><p>"I know it's important to you," George agrees, "totally up to you on how you want to deal with it."</p><p>Clay sighs and Dreams scrubs the body's hands over the eyes before leaning back in their chair. On one hand, they’re both grateful for George giving them control, for recognizing that this is the system’s choice and that George is here to support. On the other, choices are hard and Dream has always been scared of choosing the wrong thing while Clay fears disappointing those around him.</p><p>"Let's call Sapnap," Dream suggests, "we can talk it out."</p><p>The decision will come down to the system, but may as well talk to everyone who’s involved.</p><p>"Alright," George agrees.</p><p>They quickly hang up, exiting their dms for the group channel and shooting off a message to Sapnap. He replies almost immediately, and they hop in a call together.</p><p>"It's Dream and Clay cocon," he prefaces.</p><p>"We talking about the Dream Team thing?" Sapnap asks, nailing it instantly.</p><p>"Yup," George answers as Dream groans.</p><p>"I mean my thought is that it's the Dream Team's call," Sapnap says, "the actual Dream Team. So… Dream, Clay, what say you?"</p><p>Clay and Dream fight over the body's voice for a few seconds before Dream grabs hold of it.</p><p>"I don't like it," he grumbles.</p><p>"But," Clay says, "I don't think we really have a ch-"</p><p>Dream snatches the voice back.</p><p>"We do too," he argues.</p><p>Clay groans internally, unable to get the voice back due to how hard Dream is pushing for it.</p><p>'Dream,' he complains, 'Dream. Dream, Dream, Dream.'</p><p>"Jesus, Clay," he complains as Clay continues to chant his name internally, pushing for the voice back, "fucking gremlin."</p><p>"Well I for one," George pipes up, making both Dream and Clay jump, the body moving with them, "would love to hear the gremlins opinion."</p><p>"We don't like it," Dream grumbles.</p><p>"I think we got that Dream," Sapnap drawls, "but are you gunna let Clay finish what he was saying too?"</p><p>'C'mon!! I'm just going to keep being a pain in the ass,' Clay insists, 'Dreaaaam let me talk.'</p><p>"Fine. Whatever."</p><p>Dream slips back a bit, allowing Clay to grab the voice.</p><p>"Okay so- I don't think we have a choice-"</p><p>"We do to-" Dream instantly interrupts.</p><p>'Are you going to let me finish?' Clay asks, and Dream gives him back the voice again with a sigh.</p><p>"Like I was saying before being rudely interrupted," Clay continues, "is that I don't think we have much of a choice. The fans seem to love it and I don't see anything stopping that."</p><p>"We can ask them not to call us that?" Sapnap suggests.</p><p>Clay winces.</p><p>"I don't see that working," he admits, "because then they'll ask why."</p><p>"We can say it was a joke, or that we're not comfortable with it, or that it's personal," George supports.</p><p>"No. Clay's right," Dream admits, "It doesn't- that won't make sense because he's the one who called us that. And even- even if we risk doing that, there's questions, and… and we don't want people knowing. It's too risky."</p><p>"So we're going to be the Dream Team to the fans?" George asks.</p><p>Dream takes a step back, allowing Clay forward for their decision.</p><p>"I guess," Clay responds, sighing.</p><p>He wishes there was another option, but he truly doesn't see one. They could say not to call them that, they have a fan base that loves them (sometimes a bit too much) and he's sure they would listen. The problem is the questions that would come with doing that. It’s not a risk the system is willing to take. Safety comes first.</p><p>"Alright," Sapnap says, "if you're sure."</p><p>"We're sure," Clay promises.</p><p>"And at least we'll be able to reference the system," Dream mentions, trying to find a silver lining in this mess. "As longs as we're careful. I mean that could be nice."</p><p>"Yeah," George supports, "Might help with communicating to us. Or bragging about the system without anyone knowing about your huge ego."</p><p>"Exactly," Dream agrees, chuckling a bit at the last bit. It's a tiny, tiny upside. But really... "Aw fuck, this sucks."</p><p>"You think?" Clay asks, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"We're here to support you," Sapnap reminds them.</p><p>"Yeah!" George agrees, "Just let us know and we're there."</p><p>The body smiles widely at the support, and neither Clay or Dream can figure out exactly who that came from.</p><p>Once more they start to blend together, a sensation that neither of them enjoys and Clay gives a hard shove in Dream's direction. He huffs as he stumbles, giving him the middle finger before heading back into the inner world, away from the front.</p><p>"- to say?" he catches George saying.</p><p>Clay blinks, refocusing on reality.</p><p>"Hmm, sorry repeat that?" he asks, "and it's uh- it's just Clay now. Still a lil fuzzy."</p><p>With how much they were cocon, Clay's definitely feeling the strange absence of there no longer being someone at his side, and zoning in and out more in consequence.</p><p>"I asked if there was anything you wanted to say. Like online. An announcement, or anything."</p><p>Clay hums.</p><p>"Nah," he decides, "let's leave it be. See what happens. No point in butting in if it's all working itself out anyways."</p><p>It’s not what the system wants, but it's what’s happening. After all, maybe sharing a name would turn out okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yup, this is becoming a series :D I love to hear what y'all think and if you have any ideas for other one-shots, lmk. I wanted to start the series officially off with giving a small backstory on how the phrase 'dream team' will be used throughout the series. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>